The Last One
by authorwithissues
Summary: The war is over and Allen is the last one to leave HeadQuarters. He's the only one with nowhere else to go, it seems. But, what happens when an eerily familiar top hat is silhouetted against the light as he leaves? T Poker Pair entry #2 -complete-


_AWI: Yet another entry to Poker Pair Week! I think I' m late… some people are already up to their third entry…_

_Kasey: Of course you're late. The readers wouldn't have it any other way. *cough*I'm lying*cough**cough*Excuse me._

_AWI: *sigh* Not another one of those cough things…_

_Kasey: meh._

The Last One: Poker Pair Week Entry #2

Allen sighed as he packed his sparse clothing into the bag. The war was over. Headquarters was closing down. But… it was his home… he didn't want to leave… Nobody else seemed to agree with that, though…

Glancing around at the room one last time, he shut the door and headed down the hall. Most everyone was already gone. The Finders, scientists, other Exorcists, supervisors… A.K.A. He was basically the only person left in the tower. Everyone else had already moved on. Even Kanda and those that really hadn't seemed to have anything to go back to.

Descending the stairs was uneventful as well, which was to be expected, of course. But… he'd been hoping that just _maybe_ there was one other straggler, just _one_ person that lagged behind and maybe got lost… But, no, there was no one to be seen.

Once on the last set, the ones that led to the front gate, where the Gatekeeper was no more, he hesitated. "Home" was no more. There was no "family" there anymore. But, still, he didn't want to leave.

Sighing to himself, scolding his stupidity, he started down the last flight.

Suddenly, someone silhouetted against the lantern light at the bottom of the steps. They bore a painfully familiar top hat on their head, too. But… the war was over. Right?

"Tyki Mikk," he called down. "What are you doing here?"

A dark smile could be seen on his face, despite the shadows. "Hey, pretty. I'd figured this place would be abandoned. Why're you still here? It couldn't be that the rumors lie, could it? I could have sworn I'd heard that every single resident of this place had high tailed it out of here almost immediately after the war's end."

Allen scowled in response. He didn't want to say that he was the last person left to the total perv standing before him. Who knew how he would respond? Probably in some standard perverted way, most likely. Allen wouldn't dare bring himself to that level, no matter how alone and forgotten he felt.

Tyki seemed to confirm what he was thinking, though. "Heh. Alone, eh? Well, let's have some fun, then. Waddaya say, pretty?"

"Could you stop calling me that!?" he shouted, blushing slightly.

"Nah. Sorry, bouya, but you're just way too pretty for your own good…" he ended, a slight pervy threat hanging in the air. **(a/n: what's with me and mentioning how pervy he is? Even if he is.)** Allen was blushing furiously now. Out of nowhere, Tyki was suddenly standing next to the white haired boy, which made him jump and drop his suitcase. "I say again, hey there, pretty." He grabbed Allen's chin and bent down, pulling the boy into a soft kiss.

Allen responded immediately, pushing the older man off of him, but he only wound up falling backwards, towards the stairs. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Tyki caught him by the waist and pulled him back upright, only to yank him up off the ground and into his arms, bridal style. One hand, however, decided to tangle itself in the boy's hair and pull their faces close together so that Tyki could crush the smaller lips into his in another kiss, this one hard and long, even as Allen tried to struggle out of his grip. But Tyki was much stronger and had a good hold on him. And, to add to it, after a little while the former Exorcist stopped struggling and began to enjoy it, much to his own disbelief.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Tyki had started walking away from the steps and toward some random room, the two still connected through the kiss. Finally, Tyki released the by now dazed boy from the delicious kiss. The older man licked his lips, savoring Allen's unique taste. Allen's head lolled around on the Noah's shoulder, his eyes glassy, as Tyki decided to open the door and find out what was inside.

It was a stripped bedroom, the only thing remaining, a mattress on the floor, strangely enough. Whatever had happened to the actual bed? But, no matter. This would suit what he had in mind perfectly fine.

Allen finally seemed to come to his sense as Tyki set him on the dusty mattress, snapping up and trying to bolt. But, again, the older man was much stronger than him and easily held him down as he pulled off the boy's shirt, well, more like ripped it off.

It is probably easy to imagine where "Hey, pretty" led this pair.

--

_Michael: What a horrible way to end it._

_Rose: What? Did you want her to go on? At least this way it can stay rated T._

_AWI: Unless I become overly paranoid like on my last entry._

_Kelley: I think I'm glad she cut off where she did._

_Jamie: Yes. I totally agree. You wouldn't want to scar the little kiddies, now would you?_

_Celine: You're starting to sound like me. What the hell?_

_AWI: What the hell indeed._

_Lacy: That sucked. Your last entry was a hell of a lot better._

_Jack: I second that motion!_

_Alex: Yes, yes!_

_AWI: Okay! Quiet in the Peanut Gallery! ...Whoops! Forgot disclaimer! I do not own!_

_Kasey: Which is just wonderful!_

_AWI: If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all, please._

_Kasey: No._

_AWI: *growl*_


End file.
